Send the Solution
by tHe InSaNe OnE1
Summary: *Message Update*David, Jalil, April and Chris have been sent to Real World to cut Ka Anor out of Everworld's plans. What seems to be easy enough, turns out to be a misadventure of its own.
1. Prologue

Send the Solution  
  
Prologue  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- After much bugging from Arianna san, and much deliberation among else things, I finally got two pages of this written. This is not a good sign folks. The plot is completely different and it is based around the Fantastic Four. For all of those who HAVE NOT re read the end of 'Know the Knikanna' it has been changed. Dameon is dead. Sorry.  
  
^_^ Well, enjoy this. I know it seems rather plot less right now but it will get faster as I move on. Hopefully at least. I'm trying! *ducks a tomato* really!  
  
~*~  
  
April was fiddling with the silver mirror in her hands. Jalil was engrossed in the map before him, trying to make sense of it. David was ordering food. And as for me; I was asleep. Or mostly so.  
  
"Wake up, Chris," April said, shaking my shoulder. "We're gonna be eating soon, and after that we've gotta leave."  
  
"Weave me awone," I muttered into my arms. "'m tiwed." I heard her sigh with exasperation and her hand left my shoulder.  
  
It was too damn early to be up. Only seven in the morning. I had a right to be exhausted. That and running from the police the night before. It all builds up.  
  
"Be careful with that mirror, April," Jalil said. His voice was almost cheerful. How could Mr. Cynical be so cheerful this early in the morning! "We don't want to be stuck here. How would we manage to explain our reappearance to the police and our parents?" Something was wrong. He was happy. I was tired and not in a joking mood. Maybe we should let him get less sleep more often.  
  
"Have you figured out anymore of the map?" I heard April place the mirror on the table as she asked the question.  
  
"Yes, I know where we're going too! But I would like to say it when everyone's here. Physically and mentally, Chris." Jalil was too cheerful. Where is Galahad's Sword when you need it?  
  
*  
  
Everworld. That little place between the wall and your bed that you never clean but when you finally do you don't know what you are going to find. That is simply this fine little place in a nutshell.  
  
We've seen everything. And when I say that, I mean it. From gods to goddesses to Vikings and Egytians. The old world just seems so boring after all we've been through. Though a McDonalds bathroom can give old Everworld a run for its money, I don't think anything's quite the same.  
  
I'm not a search and rescue type of person. Unless it's a beautiful damsel in distress, that's something I can do. Anything else, once a lifetime thank you. But, I have been guilted into one and something just as dangerous in the past month. First, rescuing gods from a god, not one of my most intelligent endeavors. And of course what we are doing now. Destroying Ka Anor.  
  
Athena will be the next one to die when I go on my death rampage with Galahad's Sword. She came up with the idea, that damned goddess of wisdom. She knew how to get rid of Ka Anor. Cut him out, she said. Take him out of the plans for Everworld she said. He had to have written himself in she said. If we cut him out, then he would simply disappear she said.  
  
I don't care much for what she said. I care about getting at least ten hours of sleep a night. Currently, I'm seven short.  
  
So the freaking goddess of freaking wisdom sent us to Real World with a freaking mirror with explicit instructions on what to do. Interestingly enough, we appeared right in the middle of the cafeteria at our old school. The police are very hard to run from even when you've got a magic mirror.  
  
That's my life currently in a nutshell. Welcome to Everworld.  
  
*  
  
David nudged me, forcing me to sit up then placed the plate of fake eggs and sausage in front of me. Of course, there was pancakes and fake butter as well. Fake food. You don't get that in Everworld.  
  
I fumbled with a fork and managed to get the right end into the food and the food into my mouth. One bite. Good job Chris.  
  
"So, what do you know?" David asked Jalil, obviously wanting to get back to Everworld. He was nervous and fidgety. He didn't have his sword. Poor David.  
  
"Well." Jalil chewed thoughtfully on his food. "We're only half way away from where we need to go."  
  
"That's good!" April exclaimed, "How much further?"  
  
Jalil grinned and shrugged. "Well, half way around the world? Japan? I'd say about a seventeen hour plane ride."  
  
I dropped my fork half way up to my mouth. This day was really starting off on the wrong foot.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah.Prologue...Chapter One will be up whenever I can manage. I was stupid enough to get four stories going at once. lol. This is one of my main projects however so be glad. I expect a week between chapters, between school and homework and everything! R/R 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- Yeah, with much work and several other things, um, it's getting up. SORRY!!! *sobs* It takes me time to get things rolling and this is being particularly stubborn. Have fun reading, I can't promise when the next chapter will roll in!  
  
GoldenGoddess- ^_^ My loyal fan! Much thanks! I am really enjoying your story so keep up the good work! Try to make the chapters longer; I finish them in less than thirty seconds, lol! That's no fun *pouts*! Well, loyal one, thank you for the review!  
  
angeleyes99110- I know, aren't we all sad that hes gone? ^_^ Well, read on! Perhaps you'll like this story anyway! ^_~ Thanks for the review! Keep it up!  
  
banana- ^_^ Thank you! It shall be continued! In fact, here it is right now!  
  
angelic-dvl-558- We've all got our oddities. I mean, I am most definitely not an exception. ^_^ Anyway, thanks for the review! Keep it up because reviews make me happy!  
  
~*~  
  
The small, twirling cave was interesting enough to bring anyone out of a bad mood. It had all sorts of things lined around it, though some of it made me a bit nervous. Samurai armor seemed to be a big thing, but then again we were in Japan inside Mount Fuji so why wouldn't it be?  
  
Torches lined the cave walls, already lit which was a bit weird. The curved swords that were attached to all the armors were also a bit frightening. I kept turning because they seemed to be watching me.  
  
"You sure this is the right place, Einstein?" I asked, breaking the silence that had ensued since we had arrived. Jalil glanced back at me.  
  
"Of course, I am," he replied, in his know it all tone. "I know it doesn't look like something we saw in Everworld yet but this is all a guise. As we start to reach the end, you'll see.  
  
I hate it when he's right. It adds to his ego.  
  
We started to get deeper into the mountain, heat growing as we got closer to the volcano's insides. The Samurai armor was now a thing of the past, replaced by curving Japanese writing. Pictures were also there now, showing great battles against many things. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary yet....  
  
"Hey, isn't that Fenrir?" April asked, staring carefully at one of the paintings. We all crowded carefully around staring at it.  
  
"See, what did I tell you?" Jalil said smugly. "Since when is Fenrir a part of Japanese history?"  
  
Score one for him. Damn.  
  
"Well, genius," I muttered. "How did they get here then?"  
  
"The plans, the scrolls," he replied, tracing a finger down Fenrir's nose. "See, watch." He ran a finger down the painting. Underneath his fingers, it let off an unnatural blue glow. "These ARE the plans."  
  
"Oh my God, look at this," David exclaimed beckoning us over. We traipsed over only to see something rather amazing. Engraved upon the stone, we were standing looking exactly like we did when we first came.  
  
"Wow," April whispered, placing a finger on her little figure. From there on it showed everything that had happened to us. Including....  
  
"Dameon." April put a hand over the figure upon the wall.  
  
He was just like he had been several months before hand. Sword out held before him, black cloak swirling around him, his normal shirt and trousers. Slowly, she looked down it coming to the part that more than one of us regretted.  
  
I shook it out of my head. He was gone; it was no use to get weepy over it again. But as I sat there looking at the picture of him, I had to do a lot to control myself. We really wouldn't be where we were if he hadn't helped us.  
  
"So, we've found them, what are we supposed to do?" David asked, nervously. He obviously didn't like reliving that situation. He nearly killed Dameon himself.  
  
"That's what I'm not sure about," Jalil replied, touching the walls carefully. There was definitely more of the cave much more. It was turning anymore, and it continued for as far as I could see. "Athena was incredibly vague about it. I don't exactly know how we would cut out Ka Anor."  
  
"I knew we should've bought that jackhammer at Wal-Mart!" I exclaimed, slapping my forehead. Jalil threw a glare at me. I looked at him innocently, "What?"  
  
"As I was saying, I don't know if we have to use magic, or if we literally are going to have to cut out Ka Anor." He scratched his head, turning to get a better look at the area. "She said that there would be a different part, we would definitely know what part to cut."  
  
We all blinked at him, stupidly. He turned back. "Come on! Start looking!"  
  
I walked off, a bit deeper into the tunnel. All around me the plans for Everworld were sticking out brightly. They weren't just plans though, they were the past. They were a record of what had happened. Every part of our own journey was standing out vividly before my eyes.  
  
I stopped just out of sight of the others, looking around for this obvious piece. Scanning half heartedly, I tried to find it but to no avail. Ah, wait.  
  
I walked a little bit farther and came upon an odd part. It was possible that it was a part to cut. In front of me the stone had turned an ugly black bubbled color instead of the pale sand color it had been before. It had jagged lines, almost as though someone had pasted a piece over original work. On it was a familiar creature that I had seen only once before. Ka Anor. He was surrounded by his little worshippers, all of them flying around him. Beneath him was what was going to happen soon. Destruction of Everworld and all its inhabitants.  
  
I opened my mouth to call someone but was interrupted.  
  
"Guys, come here," April shouted. "I think you better take a look at this....."  
  
We all walked over to her (though I was a bit reluctant to leave my find) looking at the piece that she had found. It was different than the others as well except it flowed nicely with the picture. It was a pure white color, fading from the pale brown that the rest of the scroll was. In it, was another familiar person or creature. Which ever floats your boat.  
  
"Megami," David stated, reaching out and touching the goddess slightly. Her pale face and flowing black hair were just as I remembered them.  
  
She was standing with her hair elegantly pulled back into a loose braid, a pale blue robe covering her body. Her hand was outstretched, resting on a warrior who was kneeling before her. His blonde hair was short shorn, only two small streams of hair falling over his eyes. His head was bowed but his eyes looked up on the goddess.  
  
Who wouldn't?  
  
In the goddess's other hand was a scroll, or maybe several scrolls because it seemed to change. She was holding it out to him as an offering. Above the beautiful picture, were several phrases in a language that I hadn't ever seen before. Frankly, I didn't want to again. It gave me a headache.  
  
"Can you tell what it says?" April asked Jalil, watching him study it. He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but never got it out.  
  
"It says 'And the Goddess sent a warrior to watch the plans and memories of Everoworld so they would never be forgotten. She sent another to mislead those who looked for them. They would stay under his protection for the rest of time, and never were they to be disturbed. All who enter this cave are begged to turn back for one step further and you shall perish.'" A soft calm voice came from the darkness as someone approached. The person appeared from the darkness slowly, and forebodingly.  
  
His blonde hair was longer now, to his shoulders but his blue eyes blazed exactly like they did in the picture. He was standing holding a sword lazily in his hand, the other hanging limply by his side.  
  
"I advise that you take that advice," he murmured, "for I don't wish to kill you." The blade looked vaguely frightening. It was glowing slightly, ever so slightly in the small darkness of the cave. Glowing...glowing...  
  
"Please." As always, April went first, trying her girlish charms. "We are here for a desperate reason. There is a god called-"  
  
"I know, a god called Ka Anor who is currently eating all the gods of Everworld. If he isn't stopped, Everworld will fall to ruins, forever gone. Everything in it will be gone and these pictures." He made an extravagant motion. "Will be all that's left."  
  
He grinned, rather evilly. "And what makes you think I care?"  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- O_O reviews! LOTS OF REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! ^_______^  
  
GG- *smacks head against keyboard* I AM SO SORRY! I DON'T HAVE YOUR EMAIL!!! *sobs* *hits head again* would've been sent but I don't have it! *hit hit hit* major apologies! So, wheres the next chapter of your story? HMMM? GET IT UP SOON! Btw, thanks a bunch for the review.  
  
angeleyes99110- glad you like it! ^_^ I try. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep posting! Thanks for the review!  
  
Arianna- *:P* where have you been lately!!!! Anywho, : P on you! You've nagged me plenty and look! LOOK! ITS UP! *wahahahahahahahahahahaha* its up its up its up its up! Yes, believe it or not, thank you for the review!  
  
DeeSarrachi- ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Love your fic a lot! lol, get another chapter up soon! I await! Anyway, thanks so much for the review!! Love reviews! Love reviews! Insane fans? Love insane fans! They give me the best ideas most the time! lol!  
  
angelic-dvl-558- ^_^ TY for the review, oh odd one! Keep reviewing! Love reviews lots! I wanna see bunches out of insane people!  
  
Anyway this may seem a tad odd. I know because I've read it myself. Anyway, I'll try to get the point across at the end of the chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
"And what makes you think I care? I'm not a part of that world anymore. I could care less what happens to it," the caretaker said. "The Goddess is gone, the rest of the gods and goddesses are not worth saving. The world itself is relatively wretched." He was laughing.  
  
"If you don't care what happens to it then WHY are you not letting us do our job?" April insisted, getting up into his face, glaring.  
  
He tilted his head slightly to be eye level with her. "Because it's my job to keep these from getting messed with."  
  
Some sort of staring contest occurred at that point. April was wearing a glare that befitted a girl ready to kill. He was staring back calmly as though none of it mattered to him anyway. Well, it didn't. After all, he was the one with the big pointed sword.  
  
"You know what?" I said finally, "I think Mr. man-with-the-sword has a point, April." I edged forward slowly. "Now why don't we just leave, it was just a trial run anyway..."  
  
"No!" she snapped, not even turning towards me. Her eyes were still locked on his.  
  
"April, I think Chris might be right on this occasion," Jalil said, eyeing the man with the sword. "There are other ways. Technology can help. We'll find another way to do it, we just have to get back and unless you are in one piece we can't."  
  
"No!" she replied again. An emotion was crossing her face that wasn't there before. I couldn't quite recognize it but it was familiar.  
  
David was busy looking at the mural, looking at the Goddess and the prophecy. Something was making him think to. Why did I always feel left out when they all started thinking like this?  
  
April was staring, but she cocked her head to one side curiously. Reaching up, she let her fingers brush the guy's face. That ended the staring contest. He lurched backwards like he had been slapped, his hand tightening on his sword.  
  
"Is that you?" she asked, looking at him carefully. "Is that really you?"  
  
He didn't respond. Whether it was because he was just as clueless as me about what was going on or because he didn't know what to say was only for the gods to decide.  
  
"Savior...." David murmured, touching the mural gently. "Goddess..." He was almost in a daze. Jalil looked over and seemed to see what our fearless leader understood.  
  
So, I was stuck in the middle of it all, April staring down a guy who was at least two hundred years old if not older, David in a daze, Jalil falling into one. It all had to do with this guy that we really didn't know. Somehow, I was the only one lost, confused, and vaguely hungry.  
  
A sound came from behind me. It was faint, soft like a silk shoe on the hard stone. I turned slightly, finally finding something to be mesmerized with. The padding noise came closer as someone walked closer. I was the only one noticing, do to the fact everyone else was too caught up with their own discoveries. A shadow appeared on the wall and the person turned the corner.  
  
"DADDY!" the little girl shrieked, standing just after the turn. She looked five or six years old. She was dressed in what I had to guess was a kimono, carrying a small whicker basket and wearing small soft looking shoes.  
  
The blonde turned sharply towards her, and looked at her with something between horrification and sheepishness.  
  
"Daddy!" The little black haired girl was trembling. "You promised!" She sniffled and ran over to him, pushing past April so she could throw her arms around him. April looked startled when she saw the child. Well, who wouldn't be?  
  
"Kinny, I-" he began, almost stuttering. It was kinda funny. This guy, who appeared to be our age but was probably older, looking afraid of a girl a fourth of his height.  
  
"YOU PROMISED!" she wailed, "YOU PROMISED!" She pressed her face into his shirt.  
  
"Yes, I did promise. I'm sorry," he said softly, stroking her hair in an effort to calm her. "But as you can see more people have come and I didn't want them to take the paintings."  
  
The child sniffed hugging him all the tighter. "Oh." She looked at all of us with a critical eye. Her arms moved from around her father's waist to her hips, and she cocked her head to the side. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to invite them for tea."  
  
The man blinked at her for a few seconds, opened his mouth to protest but immediately was stopped by a small hand. "Don't argue with me, Daddy. You aren't supposed to be up. So, we'll invite the archeologists for tea. You can then explain everything to them." His mouth snapped shut and he shook his head. Without a word, he disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
The little girl, Kinny, looked at us all, picking up her small whicker basket with a smile. "I'm sorry if my Daddy threatened you. He's always in a bad mood when he's hurt. Plus a bunch of archeologists," (she stumbled through the word), "have been bugging us lately. Come on, you can have tea with us."  
  
Food. It all sounded good to me. The little kid seemed cute enough and she could control her rather insane father. April was dazed and confused but seemed ready enough to follow the child into the unknown. There was a glimmer in her eye that spoke of something. That something was unsafe.  
  
Jalil was engrossed with the picture, now. He and David were standing next to each other, staring at it. I couldn't see what was so interesting but then again I was intellectual like they were.  
  
"That's the Goddess, Megami. She's the only thing remotely related to Japan here. It's a very strange place because these are all actual ruins but they are painted by the Greeks, Romans, Irish, Celtic. Bunches of people painted here that no one else has records of. That's what my Daddy says at least." Kinny shrugged extravagantly. "You can look at it more later if you want." Jalil snapped out of it.  
  
"Alright, you said we were going to have tea, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your father will explain this later?"  
  
"Of course, he always does before he kills you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Just joking."  
  
She led us to a large cavern which had been turned into a homely place. More paintings were on the walls giving no need for pictures or much of anything. Just a small wood powered stove, assorted pots and pans and such.  
  
Her father was no where to be seen.  
  
By the time we were all well through our second cups of tea and devouring our third or forth rice balls, he reappeared. His sword was sheathed in the harness on his back, and he was looking tenser than he had before. We were sitting on the floor at a low table on cushions thankfully. He settled down, kneeling on his own cushion at the head of the table.  
  
"After we send these nice people on their way, you're going to bed, Daddy," Kinny said firmly, handing him a cup of tea.  
  
"Of course, neko."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"Of course not, neko. Now, you can go play. I'm going to talk to them." He waved his hands, shooing her back the way we had come. Once the sound of her footsteps had receded, his attention fell back onto us.  
  
"Okay, now really, what do you want?" he asked, in a voice filled with seriousness. He sounded tired, and in the better light he looked pale.  
  
"Exactly what we said before," Jalil replied, pouring himself some more tea. "We want to cut Ka Anor from the plans of Everworld."  
  
He laughed. It was a real laugh, almost.  
  
"No, seriously, what do you want? Do you want time to study the paintings? Do you want to take pictures? Do you want to see if they're real?" He sipped his tea. "I can't let you take any of the paintings, they're a set, they tell stories. Sorry, they can't be separated."  
  
"But, Everworld will be destroyed-" April started. He waved his hand, rolling his eyes at her.  
  
"God! I've heard that before. Anyone who can read what the writings say knows the prophecy of Ka Anor. You may not cut him out and stick him in a museum. I won't allow it." He flinched a bit as he stretched. "Is that all you want? I can't let you. This is a family heirloom."  
  
"You don't believe us, do you?" April said, the glimmer fading.  
  
"What? That Ka Anor is taking over Everworld?" A genuine laugh issued from his lips. "I think your nuts. Everworld does not exist! The plans for Everworld? The history of it? That's what they are called in the writings. Really, they're just cave paintings." He shifted. "Though you aren't the first person who came claiming that they really were."  
  
"Who else?" I asked, out of curiosity. Who else would actually believe that Everworld existed?  
  
"A girl, around your age, blonde hair grey eyes. Believed it was real. Gave me a good hack with her sword." So that's what Kinny was yelling at him about.  
  
"Listen," he said, sounding final, "all I have to say is this. These are cave paintings. You can come here, you can study them, take pictures, worship them for all I care but you can't take them. I don't care how caught up you are with the stories. This isn't real. It doesn't exist." He stood. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
  
"No, but I'm still waiting for my help," a cold, familiar voice hissed. "I really would like the plans, caretaker, before I must kill you."  
  
We all turned on the spot. Before us, someone we never thought we would see again was standing. Senna was standing in the doorway, looking way to calm and happy.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ooooh, creepiness. Anyway! Just trying to get this point across. This person thinks that April, Jalil, Chris and David are normal kids trying to steal a family heirloom. I am NOT trying to say that he's just a normal guy.  
  
Dameon- : P Yeah, forget me, leave me dead in the dirt. I love you to, Amy.  
  
Ah, poor baby, who knows! You may be in this!  
  
Dameon- Not sure I wanna. You'll kill me again!  
  
Spoiled sport.  
  
Anyway, review! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^_^ And I might get the chapter up fast! Love reviews love reviews (acts like dumb dog that likes a car ride) REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! 


	4. Apologetic Note

Dear Faithful Reviewers-  
  
Listen, folks, I love you all dearly but I have an unfortunate announcement to make. Due to lack of time, lack of health and essentially enormous writers block (and the loss of my muse) I am only going to be able to update two fics at a time. Since I am currently working on a large writing project under a different name, I have no other choice but to choose one fic on this name.  
  
I owe my deepest apologies to those who are disappointed by this decision. *bows and kisses feet* I'm not sure where my muse has gone but when it returns I should be able to continue working on all these fics. Though I can't say I wont dabble in a few of them every once in a while, I wont be updating the other fics often.  
  
So, I know you are all wondering, which fic I have chosen. Well, after much decision making, and the fact that there are more people requesting further chapters, I have chosen 'Slave in the Sand'. If this fic is not 'Slave in the Sand' then it won't be updated for a while. To all of those who have faithfully read, reviewed and waited anxiously for the chapters of:  
  
'Silent Treatment'  
  
'Just One More Little Sip aka I Will Never Live This Down'  
  
'Free Magic'  
  
and  
  
'Send the Solution'  
  
I owe my deepest apologies to all of you. It isn't like they won't ever be updated. In fact, I have most of the chapters written for them (badly written, but they are near done). The fact is I am not happy with my work. I've really been slipping lately, and I can't produce the work that I normally expect of myself.  
  
Again, I apologize to all of my loyal reviewers in the categories I have put aside for the moment. As soon as 'Slave in the Sand' is finished I will consider picking up the next fic. I already have planned which one it is, so those people who have enjoyed 'Send the Solution' should be happy. With much luck, and a nice inspiration faerie, I should be starting on that one in less than a month.  
  
More apologies and much groveling. I love you all. You really are great to me but I just can't seem to do what I used to do easily. Sorry.  
  
~Amy Stone, Miki, tHe InSaNe OnE 


End file.
